


Humans are Weird, Spiders are Even Weirder

by TheregoesmyGPA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst, Gen, Intern Peter Parker, Mention Of Medical Supplies, Mention of Ambulances, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Trigger warnings:, except it's more 6+1, mention of needles, tags will update as I post each part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheregoesmyGPA/pseuds/TheregoesmyGPA
Summary: After the events of the vulture, and passing the “test” set by Mr. Stark, Peter had been offered an official stark internship as Mr. Stark’s official personal intern.With how Mr. Stark had originally found out spider-man's identity and his later subsequent shove into his life, he thought it was pretty apparent the spider bite affected him beyond just cool superpowers and a fixing of his asthma and sight.Apparently, it was not.~A 6+1 piece on the things the spider bite changed about Peter Parker, and the one thing it didn't.(Or, me projecting my own medical issues onto someone who has a feasible cause to have them as well.)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	1. Digestion

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have all of these medical issues (except for one, and it's the very spidery one)? Yes, yes I do.
> 
> Should I be studying for my College Unit Exam right now? Yes, yes I should be.
> 
> Am I severely annoyed with the fact I've never really seen any media character (besides medical shows) portrayed with really any non-physical medical issues and wanted to finally see someone have stuff too without it being a sob sad woe is me story and wrote this as self-service and out of spite? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Without further ado, here's me making Peter Parker suffer for several chapters.

“Underoos, have you had any food since you got here from school? Pretty sure Aunt Hotty will pulverize me if you don't get any food in you,” Mr. Stark said, turning towards Peter.

The intern looked up from his project twirling a drink in his hand. Taking a sip, he says, “I’ve been drinking a new smoothie recipe May wanted me to try.”

“Well I’m pretty sure Aunt Hotty didn’t intend for you to have only a smoothie all evening,” Mr. Stark said, walking over and digging into the mini fridge, “either May or Pepper will probably murder me if I don’t feed the spider baby properly.”

“No, I’m really good Mr. stark.” Peter says into his straw.

Peter watched Mr. Stark dig through the fridge for a minute or two more.

“Nope, baby spiders don’t get a say in eating or not.” Peter groaned loudly as Mr. Stark reached in and pulled out some boiled eggs. 

“Well it looks like pepper decided junk food and all nighters are banned, how do you feel about boiled eggs for a snack?”

Peter's face became visibly disgusted as Mr. Stark turned back to him, the eggs in hand.

“Wow underoos, what did the eggs do to you?” he asked.

“They know what they did Mr. Stark,” Peter said to him.

Mr. Stark gestured with the eggs, “Well I don’t, and I’m gonna need a valid reason why you don’t want to eat the healthy stuff before we can break into the junk food safe.

Peter grumbled quietly into his cup for a few seconds.

“What was that?” Mr. Stark said, cupping his ear.

“They’re way too fatty,” Peter muttered loud enough that he knew his mentor could understand him.

Tony turned away and laughed for a few seconds. “Okay kid,” he said, “You refuse to have boiled eggs cause they’re “too fatty”?”

“Yeah, and my stomach can’t really handle fatty foods, it messes with my digestion, ya’ know?” Peter said.

Tony turned back to his intern before slowly saying, “No, I don’t know, what do you mean by, “ya know”?”

Peter blinked at Mr. Stark exclaiming, “I thought you knew!”

Tony frowned, “Know what? Kid, I'm not clairvoyant, I usually don't know things if you don’t tell me first.”

“Well, “ Peter said , “I can't be 100% certain about this because I can't really safely go to a doctor, but I’m pretty sure the spider bite messed with a lot more than just giving me super strength. I’m also pretty sure it messed with how my body processes and functions normal things. Like, spiders will chew their food until it becomes mushy liquid and then digest it, and I think my body wants me to do the same thing. So I can handle small amounts of solids but too much or even certain things my body can’t process that well or at all.”

Tony stood in front of Peter for a few seconds in what appeared to be shock. “Peter, this is serious! I mean, your body can’t even process food properly and you didn't think to tell me?” 

“It's not that serious!” Peter said defensively, “and I thought you already knew!”

“Whether you thought i knew or not doesn’t matter, you should have actually told me!”

“But Mr. Stark-”

Tony said, “Nope, zip it kid, the adult is talking.”

Peter glared and angrily spun his chair away from Mr. Stark. 

Tony sighed to himself. “Look, kid.” Tony came up behind him and patted his shoulder. 

“Peter, I get you thought you already knew about it, but this is important stuff. Your Aunt’s trusting me to keep an eye on you, and I can’t properly do that if you're not telling me you self destruct when you eat anything solid.

“Okay Mr. stark. I’m sorry.” Peter said, slowly turning back around to Tony.

“Now, anything else you want to tell me?” Tony said.

Peter looked up and said, “Well, I’m pretty sure my blood is blue.”

Tony paused. “What?”

“Yeah, and I lay eggs.”

“What!?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m an alien---”


	2. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Skittles, and Reese's pieces where so similar. Who knew their difference could be quit so deadly? 
> 
> ~  
> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING:  
> HEY Y'ALL, I UPDATED THE TAGS, BUT THERE IS DISCUSSION OF MEDICAL STUFF AND SUPPLIES, THERE IS DISCUSSION OF DIFFICULTY BREATHING. IF THIS TRIGGERING, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. THIS FIC HAS BEEN UPDATED TO TEEN RATING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat is a bitch, and i love her so much

“Mr. Stark, are you sure you're okay with me and May coming to dinner? I don’t want us to intrude,” Peter said, “I don’t wanna interrupt your family time with Morgan and Pepper, so if you want us to not come-”

“Pete, gotta ask, why am I Mr. Stark, and Pepper’s Pepper, even though I’m your boss and have told you countless times, not to call me that?” Tony said.

Peter cocked his head to the side slightly, “Then how about Dr. Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes heavily. “Never mind! And kid, you know how sad Morgan will be if you're not there to babysit,“ Peter gave Tony a look and rolled his eyes, “I mean, If you're not there to play with her, alright? And we already have some soups and some smoothies for you you can have instead of the human food.”

Peter nodded, “Fine. But if you change your mind about us coming, we won’t be offended or anything-”

“Pete I swear to god-”

~

“Petey! Why'd you only drink all night? Mom says you need lots of food to be healthy and strong!” Morgan said. 

Sitting on the living room floor surrounded by Legos Peter and Morgan were rebuilding the Millennium Falcon (after a web test accident destroyed it). Well Peter was mainly building it, with Morgan stealing the pieces to build her own creations.

“Morgie, ya’ know how,“ Peter paused for a second. “Ya’ know we get sick sometimes, and it’s really hard to eat food? Well, instead of sometimes getting sick, my body is confused and thinks I’m always sick, so it’s hard to eat food.”

“Oh, okay. Can we keep building?” Morgan asked.

Peter smiled. “Sure Morgie-Bear.”

As they worked on the ship, the adults gradually filtered into the room, “...Yeah, me and Spider boy have finally finished synthesizing the modules for the spider bandages, and hopefully we’ll have them working time for the stark expo.” Tony said as the adults entered the room.

Peter whipped around to look at his mentor. “You want to show my project at the stark expo!?”

“Well yeah. You’re my protege and the project is turning out amazing. Spider Baby or not, people should see what you can do, build your resume early and all that jazz, “ Tony said.

Peter sat shocked for several minutes before turning slowly back to the Millenium Falcon to keep building it with Morgan. The adults laughed at his reaction and slowly went back to their previous conversation.”

“I have an idea!” Morgan declared and bolted from the room, only to return a minute or two with a small handful of what looked like candy.

“Petey, here! Have some skittles!” she said as he held her hand out. In it was a small handful of what looked like skittles.

Peter sighed, “Morgan sweetie I can’t. Remember what I said? My body can’t handle solid foods that well.”

“I know, but please,“ she said, grasping her hand together, "Daddy always gives me some skittles when I’m sick, and he says the sugar helps to heal you!”

Peter smiled at her and said, “Fine, but I’m only having one? And you said these are skittles right?”

“Yup!”

Peter’s Spidey- Sense crawled lightly along his neck as he grabbed a skittle. Thinking nothing of it, he popped one of the candies in his mouth. As he cracked it open in his mouth, his eyes immediately widened as he spat it out into his hand. “Crap, Morgan are you sure those were skittles?” Peter could feel his mouth begin to tingle and feel his face break out into hives.

“Well, they were in a really orange box, but they look like skittles,” Morgan said. 

Peter stood up wide eyed and turned to his Aunt. Getting her attention, he said, “May, I think Morgan just gave me Reeses pieces.”

May’s face went white. “Shit!” she stood up fast going, “Peter, where's your school bag?”

“It’s in the car,” Peter said, already scratching at his face. 

May moved his hand away saying, “No scratching, okay?” She turned back to the adult Starks.

“I think Peter is having an allergic reaction right now. Pepper, I need you to go to my car and grab his bag. Tony, I need you to get on the phone with Dr. Cho ask her what to do.”

Tony and Pepper both nodded and swiftly went to do their respective duties, while May helped move Peter to the couch. 

“What are your symptoms right now?” May asked.

Peter thought for a moment, and absent mindedly reached up to scratch his face. As his hand was smacked down by May he pouted. “My face, arms, neck, stomach, my legs, are all itchy. I can feel my throat. I’m really itchy. My mouths tingly, and I have a bad headache. It’s hard to breath,” he said and coughed lightly into his hand

May calmly nodded and turned to the youngest Stark who was standing on the side. “Morgan honey, can you get some water for Petey? It’ll help him feel better.”

Morgan looked like she was going to cry as she bobbed her head and ran to the kitchen after her dad.

“It’s not her fault.” 

May turned to Peter again as he spoke. “I should have paid better attention. I mean, her grabbing a handful of skittles and only getting browns, oranges and yellow? Not likely.”

“I know sweetie, you just need to be more careful, okay? You should have payed more attention.”

“‘Kay, Aunt May,” Peter smiled and went to scratch his throat, but stopped at May’s glare. 

At that, Pepper walked back into the house holding Peter’s school bag. May took the bag from Pepper and handed it off to Peter, who opened an inner pocket and pulled out his Epi- Pen. 

Tony entered the living room holding a phone. “Dr. Cho says she’s just going to come here, it’s easier than us all meeting upstate,” Tony said. 

Morgan wandered in holding a cup of water. “Thank you M-Bug,” Pepper said, taking the water from Morgan.

“Morgan, why don’t you come to the kitchen with me for a minute?” Tony said. Morgan nodded and took his hand as they walked into teh kitchen. 

“I can feel my throat swelling shut,” said Peter as he became very pale. “I can barely breath.”

May calmly took the Epi- Pen from Peter’s shaking hands. Pepper softly hugged the shaking kid as Mya took the cap off the Epi- Pen and with a soft go- ahead from her nephew, swung the cartridge into his upper thigh. A loud click snapped as the pen administered the medicine, and after several seconds holding it in, May removed the pen from Peter's leg. “Let’s get you comfy until Dr. Cho arrives and can assess you.”

~

Peter snored softly as he laid asleep in the guestroom of the Stark estate with an IV in his arm and FRIDAY monitoring his constant health. May sat next to the bed holding his pale hand and slowly rubbing it. Behind her, she heard Morgan begin to cry and Tony pick her up.

“Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Pepper said standing up and walking to her husband.

“I didn’t-, I didn’t mean to hurt petey!” Morgan sobbed loudly. “He said he was- was sick, and- and daddy always gives me skittles when I’m sick, and I wanted to give Petey skittles!” 

Pepper glared at Tony over Morgan's head. He shrugged and grimaced back. “Honey, we get you were trying to help, but you have to be more careful. You shouldn't ever push Peter to eat things, it can be extremely dangerous for him,” Pepper said as she rubbed her daughter’s back.

“You two short-stacks need to watch out for each other, okay?” Tony added. Morgan nodded and sniffled pitifully at him.

As Tony left to tuck in Morgan for bed, Pepper sat down next to May. “Is it always this hard?” Pepper asked.

May turned to her. “Is it always this hard watching it all happen,” Pepper said.

“Yeah. It is. But I think this is better.”

At Pepper's confused glance she continued. “The first time his school contacted me to tell me he took his Epi- Pen, I cried the entire way to his school. I passed a fire truck or an ambulance or two and all I could think when I passed them was, I can’t lose him too. I can't loose anyone else." 

Got there right after the EMT’s, had to go through a trip and a half to take him cause I couldn’t really take him to the hospital with his spider gene,” May laughed wetly. 

“They had me sign a document saying I understood if anything happens to him it’s not their fault. And it hurt so much, because I had to sign him out, he could not go to the hospital, but I’m just a nurse. And it’s different when it’s your kid.”

I don’t think it gets easier in the sense of how awful it is for your kid to tell you they can’t breathe’” May says, “but I think it gets easier to handle. Don’t let him scratch, keep him focused and aware, time when he takes the Epi- Pen.”

Pepper nodded. 

Tony came back into the room sans Morgan and sat next to his wife. Taking her hand, they all sat and waited for Peter to wake up again, the soft beeps of Peter's heart being recorded as the only sound in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry if this chapter is kinda heavy, May's conversation with Pepper is based on the first time my old school had to call the ambulance for me. 
> 
> Also as a disclaimer, I live in southern California, not New York. No clue how shit would be handled up there, so if anythings wrong I am sorry. I based how peter took his epi- pen how I do, which is I only take it if I can't breath or am about to/ have passed out which is what my Doctor told me to do. Listen to your Doctors yall!
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, and remember kids! Wash your hands, don't touch your face, stay indoors!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have literally no clue when I'll upload the next chapter, and if you do know any good stories with characters having chronic medical issues were they don't just get over it please send it my way!


End file.
